


Portunus, the Dawn above the Clouds

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Worldbuilding, crossposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: An idea of mine building from the Land of Departure and Scala ad Caelum.
Series: The Ideas Guy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 1





	Portunus, the Dawn above the Clouds

Portunus(named after the Roman god of locks, keys, livestock, and ports) is the one civilization in the modern universe with the most ties to Daybreak Town, and by extension the Old World. Founded by the Dandelions, Portunus spans multiple worlds, with Scala ad Caelum as its capital, and holds Keyblade Wielders in high regard.

Keyblade Wielders typically train to attain any of the following titles, and with them their roles in Portunus and the wider universe;

Knight: These wielders are strictly stationed in worlds that are part of Portunus. Police Force, Military, Peacekeepers, that sort of thing.

Guardian: These wielders are stationed on worlds that, while not part of Portunus, remain of interest. This includes worlds inhabited by the Seven Lights and worlds that are aware of other worlds. Furthermore, this can also include other multi-world spanning civilizations(such as the Galactic Federation). Diplomacy and all that.

Errant: Often romanticized as heroes, errants are, for lack of a better word, meddlers. They freely travel the universe, righting wrongs and keeping the balance.

Master: All of the aforementioned classes can aspire to be masters, but to do so requires exquisite control over one's own heart. Masters are entitled to knowledge that to other wielders and the general public is classified and on a strict 'need to know' basis. They typically take roles in government, as teachers, or Guardians of worlds with ties to the Old World, such as the Land of Departure.


End file.
